Parallel World
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Ellas son muy distintas, pero a la Vez muy Iguales, por Razónes Extrañas ellas se Conoceran y descubiran que son de mundos Paralelos..., Pesimo Summary lo se, Pasen y Lean. Para el Concurso de H.I.E.F Cap.02
1. Prologo

Bueno aqui esta el Fic con el Cual Participare en el concurso de H.I.E.F, Chic s Participen no perderán su tiempo se divertirán, yo lo hice, Adelante no sean timidos; Bueno que lo Disfruten.

Parejas: KirinoXOc y ZarnakXOC

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertencer, si no que es propiedad de Level 5, Los Oc's son de mi Propiedad

Nota: Deliro de Pervertida Cabeza XD.

* * *

_**Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi **_  
_**haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi **_  
_**fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete **_  
_**kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu **_

_**mado o tataku tsuyoi ame wa mada tsuzuku to **_  
_**radio kara nagareru koe ga tsutaeteimasu **_  
_**denwa kara kikoeta koe wa naiteimashita **_  
_**wasureta hazu no natsukashii koe deshita **_

_**kimi wa mata mouichido anokoro ni modoritai no deshouka **_  
_**haru o matsu tsubomi no youni **_  
_**bokuwa ima mayotteimasu **_

_**hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi **_  
_**haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi **_  
_**fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete **_  
_**kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu **_

* * *

IE Go: Parallel World

Capitulo. 01: Prologo

Todo humano se pregunta, ¿Quién soy?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy? o ¿qué quieres?, esas Típicas preguntas, o cuando Te detienes y te preguntas ¿Cómo voy a Morir?, pues, que pasaría si existiera un mundo paralelo, donde alguien muy parecido a Ti, se hiciera las mismas preguntas que ¿tu?, pues esta historia Relata el encuentro de dos seres muy Distintos pero muy Iguales a la Vez.

_Londres. 15:30 pm_.

Bueno, que tal La Escuela Señorita-dijo el Chofer

Lo de siempre Alfred, Solo quiero llegar a Casa-Dijo Una chica de cabellos platinados ondulados, unos hermosos ojos Calipsos.

Le levantaría el Ánimo que le dijera que sus padres están en casa esperándola-Dijo el Hombre

¿Enserio?-Dijo la chica, Esta Chica era un Chica que Creció entre Lujos, pero que esperaban su padre era un empresario muy Reconocido en Inglaterra.

Señorita Victoria, llegamos-dijo el Hombre

Gracias Alfred-Dijo la Chica

Una Vez en la puerta toco un par de vez, esperando a Que Lidia la Criada Abriera la puerta, pero quien Abrió la Puerta Fue nada más y nada menos que Su padre Philip Owen El Ex delantero del Equipo Kinghts of Queen, su madre una abogada, sus padre viajaban mucho por lo que lo pasaba sola en la Casa, veces desearía tener la suerte de sus primos Paz y Hide, Mia era un Neurocirujana y Hide era un Gran futbolista A nivel Nacional e Internacional, pero los trabajos de ambos no eran un problema para pasar tiempo con su Familia.

Papá, Mamá los extrañe-Dijo Victoria Abrazando a sus padres

Nosotros También Pequeña-dijo Philip

Por cuánto tiempo se quedaran-Dijo Victoria

Pues, Por mucho tiempo incluso Mas-Dijo Philip Acariciando el cabello de su Hija

Espero Hija que le querer estudiar en el Raimon con tus primos aun este en pie-dijo la Mujer

¿Qué no entiendo?-dijo Victoria

Nos Mudaremos a Japón, a demás pasaremos más Tiempo contigo-Dijo La mujer

Ósea con tu madre queremos pasar más Tiempo contigo-Dijo Philip

Me vasta y me sobra con que me llamen Todos los días-dijo Victoria Abrazando con fuerza a su padre

Mi pequeña, Sabes que Daríamos nuestras vidas por ti-Dijo la Mujer.

Como los Quiero, Les agradezco que me hayan dado la Vida-Dijo Victoria

_Mientras tanto, en un mundo paralelo_

Fabiana, Hija por favor entiende-dijo Una Mujer de cabellos Pelirrojos

No Mamá, Entiende Tú-Dijo una chica Castaña

Fabiana has le caso a tu madres-Dijo un hombre de cabellera Castaña

Déjenme En Paz-Dijo Fabiana saliendo Molesta.

Fabiana-Dijeron ambos padres

Oh, Fidio ya no lo soporto, ya no se qué hacer con la Rebeldía de nuestra Hija-dijo la Mujer sollozando

Tranquila, desde que entro a al SSC, se ha Vuelto muy distante-Dijo Fidio

Que fue lo que hice mal-Dijo la Mujer culpando se del comportamiento de su Hija

Kay Amor no has hecho nada malo, Es Saru quien ha hecho que nuestra hija sea Así-Dijo Fidio Limpiando las Lágrimas de su esposa

_Fabiana Estaba Caminando por lo que quedaba de lo que alguna Vez fue una Ciudad, hasta que se encuentra a Fey Rune._

Discutiste con tus padres Fabiana-dijo Fey

No te importa Rune-Dijo Fabiana

Si te sirve, puedes ir a ver al Prisionero-Dijo Fey

¿Prisionero?-dijo Fabiana

Hay lo Siento, no lo Sabias Capturamos al último Rebelde del SSC-Dijo Fey

¡QUE Y NO ME DIJISTE PEDASO DE...!-Grito Fabiana

Jejeje, Lo siento-Dijo Fey Asustado

Que voy Hacer contigo Fey-Dijo La chica Suspirando

_Mundo Real._

_Victoria, después de Hablar con sus padres de cómo estuvo su día, subió a su habitación para contarse con sus mejores amigos Ramiro Toule y Diana Valtinas, Ramiro Era su Mejor amigo y primo en Primer Grado, Mientras que Diana había sido su mejor amiga desde que era una Bebé, cuando prendió su computadora se conecto a Skype y como Siempre Ramiro y Diana estaban conectados._

Hola Chicos-Dijo Victoria

Que tal todo haya en Londres-Dijo Ramiro

Genial, Lamento que tengas que conectarte tan Tarde-Dijo la Chica

Nah, Descuida Mi padre está Feliz de que mantenga Contacto contigo y Diana-dijo el Chico

Le saludas de mi parte-Dijo Diana, Diana Era una Chica Muy parecida a su padre, Cabello Celeste ojos Azulados, Rasgos finos en lo Único que se parecía en su madre era en La piel, Ya que entre Rika y Edgar no hay mucha Diferencia, Mientras que Ramiro Era de cabellos Negros Azabaches, Ojos dorados, Piel Morena, y rasgos claramente Brasileños por su madre.

Claro, estará Feliz de Recibir Tus Saludos Diana-Dijo el Chico

Chicos, Estudiare en Raimon con los gemelos-Dijo Victoria

Esto es Genial, pasaras más Tiempo con Simpatía ambulante-dijo Diana Burlona

Bueno Hide, no es muy Agradable cuando quiere, pero no es un antipático tampoco-Dijo Ramiro Divertido

Si, Dale una oportunidad, además No creo que te moleste, paz Me Dijo que se puso de Novio con la Hija de Tsunami-Dijo Victoria

Es una broma cierto-dijo Diana- Ese no podría tener una Novia con lo Mujeriego que es

Oh, Vamos Di, Tal vez es verdad-Dijo Ramiro

Bueno, ver para Creer-dijo La chica

Chicas, me tengo que ir, hablamos-Dijo Ramiro

Saludos a tu padre-Dijeron ambas chicas

Claro, chau-Dijo El Chico

Adiós-dijeron Las chicas

Bueno yo también me voy, Quiero pasar más tiempo con mis padres-dijo Victoria

Claro, No hay problema amiga, hablamos-dijo Diana

Adiós-Dijo Victoria cortando la comunicación.

* * *

**_Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni _**  
**_atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai _**  
**_kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made _**  
**_uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete _**

**_anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de _**  
**_atashi e no ai wo kataru n' da _**  
**_atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena MA-KU hikidashite _**  
**_sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no _**

**_fukushikikokyuu de sasayaita _**  
**_irotoridori no Love Message _**  
**_shinpai shinaide atashi wa _**  
**_anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru _**

**_uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni _**  
**_atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai _**  
**_kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made _**  
**_uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete._**

* * *

Bueno este fue el Prologo del Fic espero que haya sido de Su agrado.


	2. Un poco de Todo

Bueno aqui es el Segundo capitulo, Que me costo mucho hacer, espero que no me Odien.

Nota lo que esta _**Negrita y curisiva son los pensamientos**_

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni mucho menos los Oc's de Hikari y Valen.

* * *

**_Kirameite yurameite _**  
**_Aoki yume mai hanatsu _**  
**_Hana moe yuku _**

**_Seijaku ni ochiru sora _**  
**_Futahira no yume hanabi _**  
**_Kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo _**  
**_Mieta no? Onaji hikari ga _**  
**_Hanarete mo itsuno hi ka _**  
**_Deaeru to shinjiteru _**  
**_Mune saku omoi wo anata ni _**  
**_Utau wa koe ga kikoeru? _**

**_Setsuna ni hiraku _**  
**_Sore wa HANABI _**

**_*Kirameite yurameite _**  
**_Aoki yume mai hanatsu _**  
**_Saki hokore haruka takaku _**  
**_Mamori yuku sono omoi _**  
**_Hitasura nari hibike _**  
**_Hateru made semete tsuyoku _**  
**_Kono hana moe yuku_**

* * *

Capitulo.02 un poco de todo

_Tokio, Ciudad Inazuma Japón 09:30 Am_

_Era una mañana Muy soleada en la ciudad de Inazuma, En la Residencia Nakata el Joven matrimonio se estaba despertando, cuando La menor de sus Hijos Natasha los miraba detenida mente._

Buenos Días Señorita Natasha-Dijo Burlón Hide a lo que la pequeña inflo los mofetes

Amor no la molestes-Dijo Mia

Nat, porque vas despertar a tus hermanos y dejas un rato a mamá y a papá-Dijo Hide a lo que la pequeña hiso un gesto con la cabeza.

Te amo con mi vida Hidetoshi-Dijo Mia

Y yo te amo con locura Amelia-Dijo Hide Besando a su esposa

Tratando de hacer cosas Pervertidas sin nuestro consentimiento-dijo la Voz de Masaki, Hide y Mia hace algunos Meses que habían adoptado a Masaki el Chico se acostumbro a la perfección a su Nueva Familia.

Ho-Hola Hijos-Dijo Hide Nervioso

Papá, lo pervertido no te lo quita Nadie-Dijo Paz

Ahora se a quien saque lo pervertido-Dijo Hide Jr.

Gracias, me están diciendo indirectamente que soy un Conejo, También los quiero Hijos-Dijo Hide Papá

Si-dijeron los tres mayores, a lo que su madre no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada

Bueno, chicos les preparare el Desayuno-Dijo Mia

Mami, hoy no tienes que trabajar-dijo Agustina la Melliza de Natasha

No Mi amor, me ayudas con el desayuno del ejercito-dijo Mia

Si Mami-dijo Agus a lo que Natasha golpeo su pandero para llamarla atención de su madre

Quieres Ayudar también Nat-dijo Mia a lo que Natasha Asintió

_Mia bajo con las mellizas para preparar el Desayuno y conociendo a los Gemelos y Masaki de seguro que le pedirían a Hide ir a practicar por lo que tendría que prepara un almuerzo Liviano, Cada día que pasaba la pelirroja se sentía Feliz de las decisiones que había tomado en su Vida, Concebir a los gemelos, Su boda con Hide, la llegada de las Mellizas, La adopción de Masaki, la llegada a Japón, jamás olvidaría aquellos momentos felices de su vida y nunca olvidaría su promesa, daría todo por su familia._

Bien, Que tal si preparamos hotcake, con chocolate y miel de maple-Dijo Mia

Sii-Dijo Agustina mientras Natasha Aplaudía Feliz

Si, pues Manos a la obra-dijo Mia

_A los 5 Minutos, ya estaba el desayuno servido y Mia llamo a la familia a desayunar._

Pero que rico de ve todo esto-dijo Hide Papá

Tienes razón papás, se ve y esta Delicioso-Dijo Hide Jr.

Mmm..., Mamá es una súper cocinera-dijo Paz

De veríamos de Invitar a Endou a cenar-Dijo Hide Papá

Claro, Siempre es un Honor Tener a Endou aquí-dijo Mia Con una Sonrisa

Como te amo-dijo Hide Papá

Mmm..., Yo también te amo-dijo Mia

Papá vamos a ir a entrenar cierto-Dijo Masaki

Claro y tendremos un Día de campo-Dijo Hide

_Mientras tanto en la Residencia Endou_.

Endou le puedes cambiar el Pañal a Kora-Dijo Natsumi

Ya voy-Dijo Endou

Dijiste algo Endou-dijo Natsumi

No, nada-Dijo Endou- Porque no me Case con Mia, Nakata es Afortunado por tenerla

Así que prefieres haberte, casada con Barton-Dijo Natsumi

Nakata, Es Nakata-Dijo Endou

No me interesa como se llame-Dijo Natsumi Enfadada

Ya, ya Tranquila, Estoy Casado contigo ¿no?-Dijo Endou Calmando a Natsumi.

_Devuelta con la familia Nakata_

Mi amor aun podemos concebir a nuestro sexto hijo-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia

Mmm..., No prefieres un ejército de Bebes-Dijo Mia

Suena tentador-Dijo Hide besando el Cuello de su esposa

Hide los Niños-Dijo Mia riendo-Hide creo que Tu celular está Sonando

Diga-Dijo Hide, Mia intento escaparse pero Hide la atrapo Justo

**Hide, Hola como estas**-Dijo la Voz de Goenji

Goenji, que tal-dijo Hide Apegando a Mia a el

**Bien, todo bien, oye Sakura incite en practicar con los Chicos Hoy**-Dijo Goenji

Los chicos, estarán Felices de pasar tiempo con Sakura, te parece si la pasamos a Buscar cuando vayamos al parque-Dijo Hide

**Claro, No hay problema**-Dijo Goenji Colgado

Chicos, quieren Bajar Ya, antes de que su padre y yo les hagamos un Hermanito-dijo Mia y los tres Chicos bajaron como Rayos

Lo sabia no quieren otro Hermano con las mellizas les Vasta-Dijo Mia subiendo a preparar los bolsos de la Mellizas, mientras que Hide se quedo con Cara de "yo quiero otro Hijo"

_Mientras Tanto, En la casa de la Familia Goenji_

Sakura-Dijo Goenji

Si papá-Dijo la chica

Hoy pasaras Tiempo, con paz, Hide, Masaki y las mellizas-dijo Goenji

Genial, Me Voy a Cambiar-Dijo Sakura

Crecen tan Rápido, Es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando llego a nosotros-Dijo Shuuya

Tú Crees, Sakura es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado-Dijo una mujer de cabellos platinados con reflejos negros y ojos Grises

Si tienes Razón-dijo Shuuya

_Mientras tanto en el Parque, la Familia Kidou disfrutaba de la mañana _

Ahí te va Papá-Dijo Marco

Oh!, Lo tengo, Bien Inténtalo tú Miguel-Dijo Kidou

Bien-Dijo Miguel Atrapando el Balón

Ma, Ma-balbuceaba Luca

Galleta, Luca-Dijo Valen dándole una Galleta

Yii-Dijo Luca mostrando sus únicos dos dientes

_En el mundo paralelo._

Y Bien me vas a llevar haber al nuevo prisionero-dijo Fabiana

Bien, Pero no hagas ningún Ruido-Dijo Fey

Como digas-Dijo Fabiana

_Cuando llegaron al Cuartel, Fey Abrió la Celda de donde estaba el Prisionero, Una Vez que entro, se fijo en un joven de no más de 18 años, encadenado, Fabiana se acerco, Al Joven para mirarlo bien, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, EL muchacho la atrapo entre sus brazos tratando de asfixiarla._

Fey, retírate-dijo Fabiana casi sin aire

Pe-Pero-Dijo Fey

Ya-Dijo Fabiana y Fey se Fue

Que quieren de mí-Dijo el Muchacho

P-Podrías dejarme en el piso porfabor-Dijo Fabiana, pero el muchacho la atrajo mas a el

Responde-Exijo el Chico

Er-Eres Zanak abalonic cierto-dijo Fabiana

Como, Lo sabes-Dijo el Joven

Solo, Lo sé, porf-abor-Dijo Fabiana y el Muchacho la soltó

Y tu cómo te llamas-Dijo Zanak

Fa-Fabiana-Dijo Fabiana

Fabiana cuanto-Dijo Zanak perdiendo la paciencia

Eso, no te lo diré por ahora-Dijo Fabiana

Te puedo volver haber-Dijo Zanak

Solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos y desearlo y ten por seguro que estaré junto a ti-Dijo Fabiana saliendo del Lugar

_Cuando Salió, Se fue Corriendo a casa de sus primas, Las mellizas Keith Natalie y Cristal, ellas eran Hijas de Dylan Keith y Amelia Barton, porque sabía que si iba para haya de encontraría a sus padres, Claramente preocupados._

Fabiana Paola Aldena-Dijo Fidio Enojado

Hijita estas Bien-dijo Kayla

Si Estoy Bien, Mamá no te preocupes; _**Como es que se enteraron de que estuve con un prisionero**_-dijo Fabiana

Menos Mal, Estábamos preocupados por ti Hija-dijo Kayla

Papá, Lo siento no debí de haber reaccionado de esa forma, me perdonas-Dijo Fabiana

Claro que te perdono Hija, Sabes que tú y tu madre son lo más importante en mi vida-dijo Fidio

Y por eso te retiraste del Futbol-Dijo Fabiana

En parte, me retire porque sufrí un accidente en la pierna-dijo Fidio Abrazando a Su hija

Te quiero Papá, Seas Futbolista o no te voy amar igual-Dijo Fabiana

* * *

**_Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni _**  
**_atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai _**  
**_kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made _**  
**_uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete_**

**_anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de _**  
**_atashi e no ai wo kataru n' da _**  
**_atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena MA-KU hikidashite _**  
**_sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no_**

**_fukushikikokyuu de sasayaita _**  
**_irotoridori no Love Message _**  
**_shinpai shinaide atashi wa _**  
**_anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru_**

**_uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni _**  
**_atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai _**  
**_kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made _**  
**_uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete._**

* * *

Curiosidades:

Paz y Hide JR: ya muchos los conocen, son los hijos mayores de Hide y Mia.

Natasha: La melliza Menor, por si no lo notaron en ninguna parte ella Habla pues Nat Nacio siendo muda, por lo que utiliza distintas cosas para llamar la atención de sus padres, pero su forma favorita es la música "su pandero", Ella es muy dulce y tierna como Su hermana, Es de piel morena de cabello castaño Rojizo y ojos Negros como el padre, tiene 3 años.

Agustina: Es la melliza mayor, es una Niña Tierna y Timida, tambien es muy curiosa,es de cabellera pelirroja lisa, piel intermedia y ojos oscuros.

Sakura: Es la hija adoptiva de Hikari y goenji, Ella de Cabellera Plateada, Piel Nivea, ojos Lavanda, Es una Chica de 12 años, coincidiera a los Hermanos Nakata (Hide Jr., Paz; Masaki, Natasha y Agsutina)como sus primos, les gusta los portes, la musica y la Ciencia.

Las Mellizas Keith: Solo diré que son las Hijas De Mia en el mundo paralelo.

Las Gracias a:

Tyxii: Gracias, Bueno yo te dije que Hide y Mia tenian 4 hijos, pues 4 Biologicos y Masaki, Seeh, Fidio es un hombre el cual odia ver a las mujeres llorar, Si Fabiana es algo rebelde pero ya se le pasara. :P

normavanessa2000: Thanks, Siempre Tan Fiel a mis Fics aun que sean Asquerosos XD, Bueno aqui tienes la conti que pediste C:

Valen Mizukoshi: Tan Linda, Gracias por Dejarme poner a tu Oc en la Historia, Nadie mas que tu puede ser la madre de los Hijos de Kidou. *-*

princessfic: Gracias Igual a ti por dejar me poner a Hikari en la Historia, espero que sea de Tu agrado C:


End file.
